


'cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do

by sofarsoperfect



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender Variations, Genderbending, Genderfuck, girl!1d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus fuck, Harriet," Michael yelped but he let her wrap herself around him, Harry hooking her chin over his shoulder and his arms coiled around her thin waist. </p><p>"I'm gonna miss you while I'm away," she admitted.</p><p>"Me too, Haz."</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do

Harry shook out her dark curls, grabbing her Rolling Stones tank and a pair of jeans, throwing a hoodie on top and her boots. Michael was pacing the hallway when she finally walked out, tugging a dark beanie over the top of her head, nodding her head down the hall. 

"Lunch, then?" Michael suggested and Harry nodded, linking her arm through his, his hands in his pockets. Harry had a bounce in her step all the way down to the lobby, the two of them meeting up with the rest of 5SOS, Ashton kissing her cheek, and Luke tugging her away from Michael to hitch her into a piggyback. 

Michael flexed his fingers inside of his hoodie pockets, watching Harry get comfortable on Luke's back, figetting around, like the monkey she was. He smiled a little, walking with the rest of them down towards the cafe they had chosen to get lunch at. 

Calum opened the door for them and Luke set her down, Harry fixing her slightly risen up shirt, but not before Michael saw the Might as well... tattoo low on her hip, her black, distressed skinnies slung just low enough that he could see the beginning of her hipbone before she tugged her shirt back down. Michael diverted his eyes and looked at the ground, Harry giving him a bright smile before their waitress seated them.

"Isn't this our last week before you guys start press for the movie?" Calum finally asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. Harry shrugged, eating a chip, fry, whatever the hell it was called in this country. 

"I dunno. I mean, I guess. But y'know, we'll be back on in days. Don't miss us too much, boys," Harry joked, her green eyes crinkling a little. Michael smiled, swirling his straw in his drink.

He didn't really think about it much, how much he had enjoyed spending all this time with the girls of One Direction. They're all been pretty reluctant when their managers had approached them about joining the girl group on the road but they had met the girls and they couldn't say no. 

Louise had been so excited and outgoing, talking a mile-a-minute about them going on tour and how she thought they were fantastic. Her long ponytail had been whipping around, she and Ashton having a chat, making her laugh, only described as loud and kind of excited sounding. Niya and Lia hit it off with Luke, Niya asking him about his guitar and Zayna joked with Calum, telling him stories about going on tour with One Direction.

Harry had actually come up to him first, a little meek but her wide green eyes gave her away, complimenting him on his band and their music. And when they performed for their managers and the band for the first time, Harry smiled at him the whole time, second knuckle of her pointer finger on her right hand between her teeth. 

Walking back to the hotel, Harry ended up leaning into Calum's side, his arm around her shoulders, the five of them talking nonsense about the show that night. Harry was using her hands again, almost smacking Calum in the face, multiple times. Michael chuckled at her enthusiasm, Harry's dark hair blowing around her face in the oddly windy and chilly mid-August day. 

Getting back inside the hotel, Michael walked her back up to her hotel room, Harry leaning in Michael's space, talking about the show again.

"Hey, Harry," Michael said after Harry invited him in. She'd thrown her hoodie on the chair and her beanie was under it, her frizzy curls falling into her eyes. She hadn't put on makeup today.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." 

Harry looked back at him, narrowing her eyes. Michael resisted the urge to laugh. Harry always looked a little like a grouchy kitten when she was angry or confused, her forehead creasing slightly and her supple lips pouting, her nose crinkling. 

"What you mean?"

"Thanks for bringing us on tour. I mean, we've had a great time. And you guys are really great girls to get to tour like this with," Michael told her, Harry's features softening and sitting beside him. 

"Lou invited you guys along. I mean, we helped but she found you guys and she was pretty excited by your sound. You should thank her. But, I mean, it's been great. I'm glad you came with us," Harry told him, her eyes a kind of sincerity Michael would barely believe. 

"Thanks, Haz," He told her and Harry shrugged.

"Besides, without you, who would I have to bother?" She joked, pushing his face away. Michael laughed and pushed her over, Harry falling into the blankets on the hotel bed, giggling.

-

"We'll see you guys soon," Louise promised them, smacking a kiss to Ashton's face. "It's only a little while we'll be apart, our loves," she went on, Ashton pushing her away despite the way she was basically about to start climbing him.

"Get the fuck off of me, Lou," Ashton complained but he didn't look anywhere near ready to pull her off. Harry giggled to herself at Louise not getting off the oldest member of the band, the girl turning to look at Michael, waiting for him to stop hugging Niya before launching herself at the younger boy. 

"Jesus fuck, Harriet," Michael yelped but he let her wrap herself around him, Harry hooking her chin over his shoulder and his arms coiled around her thin waist. 

"I'm gonna miss you while I'm away," she admitted and it was times like this that Michael barely remembered she was the older one. That she was going to be 20 in just under six months, the girl burrowing into his neck seeming more abouts the age of eight or nine.

"Me too, Haz," he told her, kissing her cheek. Harry pulled back and ruffled his hair once before folding in on herself. She did that when she didn't know what else to do with herself, he'd noticed, but he kind of wished she would just keep hanging off of him, instead.

-

Michael was half asleep on the couch, the rest of the boys upstairs, doing something or other in Luke's room, practicing probably, when there was a knock at the door. Michael rolled over, but the tromping of feet down the stairs told him someone was getting it, followed by a shout of surprise. 

He didn't bother getting up, the boys probably going to jump on him to get him up but the weight that settled itself on his hips didn't feel like the boys. Granted, there was plently of length in the limbs draping over him but the hair tickling his face was much too long.

He cracked open his eyes, Harry's smiling back looking down at him, her hands resting on his shoulders. He felt his own face split into a grin, sitting up a bit to hug her, however, her straddling his hips made it a bit difficult to do so.'

"Missed you, loser," Harry mumbled into his shoulder when they finally got into a hugging position, Michael tucking his face into her neck. She giggled, especially when he blew a raspberry into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, Harry pushing him away with a yelp. "Fucker," she added.

"That's why you love me," he replied and Harry shook her head at him, biting her lip. 

She proceeded to lean into his space and press her lips to his, throwing her arms around his neck. Michael made a little surprised sound, but pulled her back down on top of him, Harry still sitting on him. He pushed her excessively long hair from her face, Harry's hands sliding up into his hair and rocking her hips forward into his.

"Fucking hell. Harry," Michael mumbled, Harry biting playfully at his lip.

"Shut up, Mikey. You fucking love me," she retorted and Michael rolled his eyes, pushing her on the floor, tickling her. Harry made loud, startled laughs, trying to push him off. Michael couldn't deny that this was exactly why he adored her.


End file.
